


Thank God For Charlie

by greensweater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Charlie, Bisexual Dean, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Double Drabble, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Charlie Bradbury, POV Sam Winchester, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sam Is So Done, Sam Reads Fanfiction, Sam Ships It, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, so will sam and charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensweater/pseuds/greensweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie introduces Sam to Destiel fanfiction. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Charlie

“Have you ever heard of fanfiction?”

Sam frowns. “Isn’t that perverted stuff written by seriously messed-up twelve year olds?”

Charlie’s mouth drops open, clearly offended. “Sam! How dare you? Reading and writing fanfiction is a perfectly respectable pastime, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, but isn’t at least _some_ of it weird and perverted?”

“Okay, _some_ ,” Charlie acknowledges. “Like, m-preg?” She shudders. “Never again.”

Sam decides he doesn’t want to know. “Your point?”

“I figured it was time.”

She drags him over to her sleek black laptop, sitting open on the table in the bunker. He sits down, half-scared, half-curious.

Charlie types the words, Destiel Fanfiction into the search bar and Sam immediately knows what’s happening.

“Oh, God, Charlie,” he groans. “Not this. Anything but this. Show me Frodo and Sam fanfiction, Harry and Voldemort, even, but not this. I do _not_ want to read about my brother and his best friend fucking.”

She grins. “So you _do_ know what fanfiction is!” 

Sam’s complaints fall on deaf ears, and she blithely decides on the most famous fic out there, one that will definitely either traumatize or intrigue Sam. Maybe a bit of both.

“Now, this is a bit, um, well, you might wanna scroll through some of this,” explains Charlie, wincing at Sam’s look of utter disgust, “But the overall story, it’s… ugh, it made me cry. I still can’t listen to Elvis.”

“You’ve _read_ these before?”

She dodges the question. “Either you read it, or I read it to you,” she says sternly. “And I add pretty graphic sound effects.”

“Oh, Jesus. No. I’ll read it.”

Charlie laughs evilly. “You’ll definitely need Jesus after you read some of this stuff.”

 _Shit_ , thinks Sam. But there’s no way out. Charlie’s got that look on her face, and Sam knows the only way to get her to shut up is to read this fanfiction.

So he settles in, preparing for a long night of reading.

…

Charlie comes into the library the next morning to find Sam in a state of total catastrophe.

“Sam?”

He looks up from the laptop, tears streaming down his face.

The only thing he says is, “Why?”

Charlie winces, feeling a bit guilty, but also triumphant.

“Did you finish it?”

Sam nods, burying his face in his hands. “Thanks for ruining my life.”

She can’t help but smile victoriously. “Told you it was good.”

“Shut up. I’m miserable.”

Dean chooses that moment to come in, tying his bathrobe and warming his hands around a mug of coffee.

“Hey, guys.”

Sam takes one look at him and starts to sob.

“Whoa, Sammy, what’s up?” He looks at Charlie accusingly, and she has to admit that it _is_ her fault.

“Do you like Elvis?”

Dean’s expression is so bewildered that Charlie has to laugh.

“Uh, sure, I can dig Elvis.”

Which only makes Sam cry harder.

“Sam, man, what’s wrong with you? You cursed, or something? Damn witches again,” he mutters, setting down his coffee. “We’ll fix it.”

And to make matters worse, Castiel suddenly appears behind Dean.

Charlie’s currently regretting every decision she’s ever made in her life.

“Dean. Why is Sam crying?” 

Dean jumps, putting a hand on his heart to convey his shock.

“Jesus, Cas, you can’t keep doing that.”

Sam’s calmed down some, wiping his eyes and taking deep breaths.

“Sorry, guys.”

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Cas walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. “No major ailments, everything seems to be in place mentally, no curses or hexes or any sign of magical meddling… The only possible reason for your distress… did you watch a sad movie? Perhaps one of those ‘chick flicks’ Dean always talks about?”

Sam laughs, feeling a little better by the appearance of actual Cas.

“No, I’ll be fine. I just read something pretty sad. I’m good now, though.”

Cas nods, reassured by Sam’s gradually lightening tone.

“Really?” Dean asks, curious, “What could you have read to make you cry that hard? You were nearly stoic at _Titanic_ , for fuck’s sake.”

“I thought you didn’t like chick flicks,” Charlie cuts in.

“Not the point! Anyway, lemme see.” Dean attempts to grab the computer from Sam, but Sam quickly closes the tab and deletes the history before Dean successfully wrests it from his grasp.

“Hey, careful with that!” Charlie says. “I helped take down Dick Roman with that laptop.”

 _And look what it’s being used for now,_ she thinks ruefully.

“Hot elf girls… Fifty reasons why Harry Potter is the best thing to happen to the world of fandom… Tumblr…” Dean looks up. “Huh. This is what you do with your free time, Charlie?”

She shrugs. “Hey, what can I say? I’m a fangirl at heart. And I love hot elven chicks.”

“No shame.” Dean gives her the laptop. “I have worse on my—anyway. You were crying over Harry freakin’ Potter, Sam?”

“No!” Sam says defensively. “I-it was—”

Dean snickers. “Crying over hot elven chicks, is that right? Damn, Sammy, I know you’re desperate to get laid, but this is a new—”

“It was Destiel fanfiction, okay? It was a really, really sad story that made me want to rip out my own heart and was _actually_ pretty well-written!” Sam suddenly bursts out, looking completely overwhelmed.

The silence that follows Sam’s confession makes Charlie want to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

Dean’s looking at Sam like he can’t actually believe that _Sammy fucking betrayed him like that_ and Sam’s glancing guiltily down at his hands.

“What’s ‘Destiel?’” asks Cas obliviously. “And what’s fanfiction?”

“Okay!” says Charlie loudly, hoping to diffuse the situation. “Let’s just forget this ever happened and get on with our lives!” She glances at the Winchesters hopefully. “Right? Good? All forgiven and forgotten?”

Sam looks up at Dean, an apologetic expression plastered on his face.

Dean finally sighs and passes his hand over his face, unable to withstand the puppy eyes for that long.

“Nobody has answered my question.” Cas pipes up. He turns to Dean. “What is Destiel? Can you explain it to me, Dean?” 

Charlie cannot believe how far this situation has escalated. Dean’s face goes bright red and he starts to shift around, clearly uncomfortable. Sam decides to put Dean out of his misery and take one for the team.

“It’s, ah… you know how Chuck wrote those books about us?”

Cas nods.

“So, there’s a huge fandom based around these books. And, uh, Destiel is a ‘ship’ name for you and Dean. You know, your names mashed up.”

Cas cocks his head to the side. “But why would they want our names to be mashed up?”

Sam awkwardly clears his throat, determinedly _not_ looking at Dean.

“Uh, some people in the fandom think you and Dean should, um, be, you know, together. In a romantic way.”

Dean leaves the room.

“Ah, I see,” says Cas knowingly. “But why would Dean be uncomfortable with the concept of that? He and I are close friends.”

Charlie can’t help but groan, and even when Sam shoots her a warning look, she decides to barrel on.

“Do you not see—ugh, you stupid, oblivious dorks!” she half-yells, finally venting her frustration because, _Jesus_ , she’s shipped it for so long and so much, and these idiots have barely made any progress, and she’s _tired_ of it. “You—” She points at Cas, “And him,” she motions towards the open door, “are in love. Just admit it, get over it, and move on with your lives as a happy couple. I can’t fucking take it anymore.”

With that, she takes a deep breath and dramatically throws herself onto the nearest chair.

Cas doesn’t say anything, and Charlie peeks up at him, suddenly remembering how powerful he actually is.

“Um, I mean…” she trails off while Sam buries his head in his arms.

“Thank you, Charlie,” says the angel solemnly. 

Well, she wasn’t expecting that.

“What?”

Castiel straightens his trench coat and a serene smile appears on his face.

“I do, indeed, have some… non-platonic feelings for Dean. I-I didn’t want to do anything about them, but now… I will talk to him.”

It’s more than Charlie ever dreamed of hearing, and she falls backwards, letting out a squeal of pure joy.

“Don’t let him weasel his way out,” warns Sam, slowly beginning to smile. “Please. I mean, this has been so long coming… It was driving me insane.”

Cas nods determinedly, taking a calming breath. “Here I go.”

He leaves, and Charlie and Sam grin happily at each other.

They don’t really know what Cas and Dean talked about, but judging from the sounds that leak out of Dean’s room an hour later, it must have gone well.

“All because of fanfiction,” Charlie sighs, smiling at Sam triumphantly. “Now you have to admit, it’s totally awesome.”

“Okay, _fine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie my life my soul my heart... I love her so much. Anyway, I love the trope of Sam reading fanfic and then becoming a hardcore destiel shipper. What do you think? Tell me in the comments and leave kudos if you like it. Thanks for reading! Also, AVPM reference *high-fives self*


End file.
